fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Von Alsandair
Summary Jack Von Alsandair was a Alsandair who had a pretty boring life. He sleeps, studies, eats, studies, trains magic, repeat. It was not until he was attacked by a Rouge Spirit much stronger than any other he has seen before that his life changes. After a gruesome battle, Jack Von sees a explosion happen in London, as a war to end all wars begun. Appearance Jack is not that big, clocking at 5'6. Due to his powers and his obssession with cold, he wears a red thick winter cloth. Thick shirts, thick pants, a scarf, ect. His skin is snow pale. Personality Since he was young, Jack had a near obssession with cold, ice and snow. He would go out of his way to play with it, or just to lay on it for a few hours, which lead into dangerous acidents in his youth. This, however, lead him into pursuing Ice Manipulation. Jack was also trained by his parents to be a genius, making him study every field of science there is. As such, he doesn't have friends and is generaly really bad at making them. He is foul mouthed, swearing at his enemies at every chance he has. He is incredibly cautious, his first move when meeting people is to soul read, and even after that, it still takes a while to get him to fully trust someone. He has a sense of humor that comes up in weird times. He cracks puns in the middle of combat, likely to piss off his enemies. Even through all of that, he still a "good guy", stopping the Rouge Spirits from killing people the best he can, even if he ends up being a bit reckless from time to time. As War continued, he grew to be sad and confused. He wouldn't atempt to Soul Read and Analyse, as he grew to believe it isn't worth trying to use them. As he saw his allies fall in despair, he grew more and more cynical. However, even through all that, he still had a glimer of hope to keep going. Even when paranoid, he still wouldn't back down. He just wanted this to end, so he, and most importantly, everyone who was innocent could just forget about this and live in peace. Even after Jack had broken him mentally via his overwhelming might, he still continued and held Earth together. Years after War, he lived to become healthy and social. He went to help rebuild the world together with other Alsandairs. His world view about everything has changed. Even if he hates Jack for his actions, he grew to understand why he did what he did. He learned to see the world from more than just one angle, which lead into him becoming a philosopher. He wrote books about the war and about the nature of humans and the human mind. He found his true love being literature. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Jack Von Alsandair Origin: Jack of All Trades Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Alsandair Date of Birth: 12 December, 1872 Birthplace: Bath, Somerset, England Weight: 120 lbs Height: 5'8 Likes: Ice, cold, snow, peace, magic Dislikes: Rouge Spirits, those who insult him Eye Color: Grey Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Training magic, studying, playing with snow Values: Magic Martial Status: None Status: Alive Affiliation: Alsandair Previous Affiliation: none Combat Statistics Tier: High 6-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (All Alsandairs are able to perceive at higher levels in comparison to normal humans. They can also see into the Ethereal Plane.), Longevity (All Alsandairs live much longer then humans, usually up to over 100 years old), Immortality (Type 3), Ice Manipulation (His main manipulation power. If enough mana is put into it, can freeze at Absolute Zero temperatures), Weather Manipulation (Can summon a snow storm), Magic (As elaborated here), Regeneration (Low-Godly. So long as their soul is intact, they can regenerate from any damage, or, if necessary, they can create entirely new tissue out of nothing), Soul Manipulation with weapons and magic (Conversely to resistance, if an opponent's soul isn't somehow defended against attack, he can easily destroy it.), Body Control (Has full Authority over their body, and can resist those who wish to manipulate it), Intangibility and Flight via phasing (Is able to turn into Ethereal Matter and phase into the Ethereal Plane, making them untouchable by physical means, and allowing them to fly into the air), Soul Reading (Can read the opponent's souls, which contain all of their memories, even those they may have lost due to head trauma. This also allows them to access their current thoughts as they have them.) Resistance to Soul Manipulation (In Jack of All Trades, it is nearly impossible to destroy the soul without first severing it's connection to the body, which means that their Soul is only vulnerable to standard attack after his body is killed in a conventional fashion. Not only that, but the attack must be strong enough to overpower their durability, which he shares with their physical body.), conventional Mind Manipulation (Their mind is one in the same as their soul, making it impossible to use psychic attacks without removing their soul) Life Manipulation (Rouge Spirits are unable to drain their life), Soul Reading (Can prevent Soul Reading from other Magic Users), Pain Manipulation (Due to their Ethereal Awareness, Alsandairs only receive pain as an alert to damage, rather then a crippling force), Disease and Poison Manipulation (Alsandairs are nigh immune to all natural assaults such as disease and poison) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Was able to deal some damage to Fire. With the other Alsandairs present, was able to hold the earth together in the fight between Rose Alsandair and Jack) Speed: Relativistic+ normally (Able to hit Phased opponents with extreme difficultly. Alsandairs on this level push the relativistic limit), FTL+ via phasing (Stated numerous times to exceed the speed of light in this state. Comparable to Nightingale) Lifting Strength: Class E (Should be somewhat comparable to Earth, Wind and Fire) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Comparable to those who survived this) Stamina: Superhuman (Alsandairs possess much more stamina then normal humans. They cannot falter from physical blows due to their nature, allowing them to take numerous lethal attacks without trouble. Was able to get a hold of himself and protect the Earth with others, even after his mind had slipped into everlasting despair) Range: Up to Kilometers with Manipulation (Able to manipulate whatever they can sense in some way. Was able to see Earth and Wind picking up a mountain from Switzerland while the fight was outside London) Standard Equipment: His Steel knife, which he can infuse with mana Intelligence: Gifted (Has knowledge on many scientific fields, and as a Alsandair, has taken extensive training in combat, has been hunting and killin Rouge Spirits for some time) Weaknesses: Phasing leaves their soul vulnerable to damage, which takes some time to heal. Healing, and magic in general, requires mana, which can easily run out and force the user to take a rest for a few moments before they regain the capacity to use magic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Ice Manipulation: Due to his obsession with cold, Jack studied the art of Ice Manipulation. It has a multitude of uses, like cooling things and protecting against heat. *-Ice Blast: Jack extends his hands, releasing a wave of ice and cold air. Can cause Freezing severe enough to stop an opponent in their tracks. *-Body Regulation: Can change his body temperature to counter hot places. Useless against cold. *-Ice Missile: Jack creates and launches 3 pointy ice spikes at his opponents. *-Cold Feet: Jack freezes the opponents foot into the ground, stopping them from moving. *-Snow Storm: Jack creates a small scale snow storm, making it more difficult for people to see. *-Body Shut Down: Jack freezes the water inside a person, causing severe internal damage. *-Sheer Cold: By putting immense amounts of mana into use, Jack can freeze solid some space at Absolute Zero temperatures. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Tier 6 Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Immortals Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weather Users Category:Soul Users Category:Body Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Flight Users Category:CrimsonStarFallen's Profiles